sevenrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Tyburn
Catarina "Cat" Tyburn was the second leader of the Raggers and Hanson's ex-girlfriend. She has an accent that gives away her southern island heritage. Appearance Cat has dark, muscular, and tattooed skin, with high cheekbones and long, wavy black hair wrapped with thread into sections. When first meeting Raisa, she wore breeches and a sleeveless vest. Cat has many piercings in her nose and ears, all of them pegged with silver. Personality She maintains a very rough and tough personality, willing to fight at any time. Initially, her motives were money but then shifted to a genuine willingness to help Han and Raisa. After moving into Fellsmarch, she gains a more polished, refined personality through training with Magret Gray. Despite being trained in castle life, she still occasionally acts on her former gang member ways. She is also apparently a prodigy at playing instruments, being able to soothe the angriest of people with her music. She still refers to Han by his street name "Cuffs" even after he becomes Raisa's bodyguard. She initially, like most Vale folk, has prejudices against those upland, but soon ditches those prejudices, bonding with Fire Dancer and eventually befriending the rest of the uplanders, who call her "Catfire." Plot The Demon King Cat makes her appearance when she catches Han Alister running off with Raisa ana'Marianna, under the alias "Rebecca Morley." She tells Han about how some army men captured some of their gang, and she goes off to rescue them. The Exiled Queen After Han fled, Cat also fled Ragmarket, as wizards were hunting his former gang members, trying to find him. She reunites with Han in a tavern, where he bails her out of a losing gamble. She initially refuses to go along with Han and Fire Dancer to Oden's Ford to go to school, but secretly follows them. She eventually frees the two from the clutches of the Ardenine Army, and agrees to join them. She agrees to go to the local Temple School, and is overwhelmed by how much better the living conditions there are in comparison to her former. At Temple School, she discovers she has great talent in music, something which her teachers notice. She eventually falls into the clutches of Micah Bayar, who bribes her into trying to take Han's serpent amulet. After the plot was discovered, she swore unwavering loyalty to Han. She later learns that Han has left Mystwerk, and agrees to go with Fire Dancer and Night Bird back to Fells. The Gray Wolf Throne After making it back to Fells, Cat contacts Han, explaining the Wizard murders. Han tasks her with finding more information, as well as to spread rumors about Raisa's return. Later, Han convinces Cat to become one of Raisa's maids and bodyguards. She is instructed on proper royal etiquette by Magret Gray, who although is initially reluctant to do so, eventually befriends the former gang member. Cat takes her duty very seriously, screening visitors and is reluctant to leave the then-Princess Raisa alone. She later becomes the middleman between Han and Flinn and Sarie in an effort to find out who's murdering the wizards. The Crimson Crown She continues acting as the Queen's bodyguard, maid, and musician and has learned to be wary of Micah Bayar's presence. When informed of Han's supposed "death", she angrily tries to kill Micah, but is restrained by Amon. She then vows to assist Raisa in any way possible in defending the castle from siege. She is later selected as a musician in Han's and Raisa's wedding. Shadowcaster Cat was the spymaster of the queendom. Two years before the events of Shadowcaster she was killed. Her throat was cut and her body dumped on the Dyrnnewater. Cat was the savviest street fighter in the realm. Lyss couldn't understand how she'd been caught unawares. Category:Characters Category:Ragger Category:Resident of Ragmarket Category:Resident of Fells Category:Bodyguard Category:Protagonist Category:Deceased Characters